


Дышим

by bitari, fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: 1. Quiero tu dentro de mi (исп) — Я хочу тебя во мне.2. V может быть мужского или женского пола в зависимости от выбора игрока.Предупреждение: несколько матерных слов, герои овладевают друг другом не только телесно, но и на программном уровне.





	Дышим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442902) by [VisceralComa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa). 

> 1\. Quiero tu dentro de mi (исп) — Я хочу тебя во мне.  
2\. V может быть мужского или женского пола в зависимости от выбора игрока.
> 
> Предупреждение: несколько матерных слов, герои овладевают друг другом не только телесно, но и на программном уровне.

Иногда Джеки смотрел на V, и мир замирал — прекращался.

Один взгляд, всего один, — и мир, блядь, начинал задыхаться, не оставив времени на раздумья. Только на то, чтобы ощутить зуд — ужасный, вцепившийся в их легкие, молящий сделать то, что им необходимо. Что было чертовски опасно, если случалось во время работы.

Они срывались, стреляли и убивали. Кровь, пот и удушье — единственные признаки того, что они еще живы, пока все вокруг не становилось тихим и мертвым. Адреналиновый прилив качал их, достигая кульминации в жарких взглядах над бойней.

Они были быстры. Расстегнуть его штаны, ее — приспустить, и он уже на ней или она на нем. Прижав к стене или опираясь на стол. Поверхность не имела значения. Кровь, грязь, разбросанные вокруг кишки им тоже не мешали. Их переполняла безудержная, неимоверная потребность, которую необходимо было утолить здесь и сейчас. Они соединялись друг с другом, его рука в ее волосах, его провода в ней, а ее — в нем, и наконец-то начинали жить.

Это не было ни желанием, ни страстью, ни зависимостью, как в дурацких любовных романах. Нет, то, что было между ними, было реальным, осязаемым, грубым. Было дыханием.

Это был пиздец, но такой пиздец, как будто твоя жизнь от этого зависит, как будто ты умрешь, если не сделаешь это прямо здесь и сейчас.

Quiero tu dentro de mi.

Они не могли вспомнить, кто это говорил, но это было правдой каждый раз. V внутри него, или Джеки внутри нее. Слияние и секс где попало было единственным, в чем они нуждались после каждого дела.

Когда они кончили и разъединились, она вдохнула, а он выдохнул.


End file.
